wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ashfire
Now is the climax to the story That gives the demons and angels purpose They fly around while we are walking And mold our emotions just to please them Ashfire is ThatToast's second sona. Don't use her without permission. Do not edit this unless there is a typo or mistake. Thanks!! SHE NEEDS ART XD. I am cold, can you hear? I will fly with no hope, no fear And the ground taunts my wings Plummet as I sing, plummet as I sing Appearance Ashfire is fairly average. She has dark purplish-grey scales that fade into a bright orange on her spine. She has black spikes that start between her eyes and go to the end of her tail. Her horns are dark purple, and appear to be almost black. Her ears are similar to a cat's and are pierced once in each ear, although she doesn't wear earrings often. Her ears are extremely sensitive to even hypoallergenic earrings. Ashfire has "flames" on her legs that are a darker shade of grey-purple and appear to be moving like real fire. This odd pattern cannot be controlled, although the flames do reflect her emotions: they higher and/or more active they are, the stronger her emotion. The flames usually reach to just below her elbows. They usually are quite inactive and smaller during sleep, and Ashfire believes they will disappear if she dies. Her frame is average, having a RainWing-like tail, SkyWing wings, and a NightWing build. She is considered slightly overweight by doctors, but she isn't concerned about that. She has terrible vision and has to wear glasses all the time. She has a scar on her knee from 3rd grade and has a couple healing injuries from scratching bug bites too much :P Ashfire likes to wear t-shirts with some logo on it, usually Ster Wars, Ster Trek, some '80s classic rock band, or Twenty One Dragons. She likes wearing jeans or capris, and isn't a huge fan of shorts She also likes zip-up hoodies, beanies, and baseball caps. She can't stand pants without pockets, because she is used to having her phone and earbuds in her pockets. She likes earbuds more than headphones because they're easier to carry around and stuff. All we are is an isle of flightless birds We find our worth in giving birth and stuff We're lining our homes against winding roads And we think the going is tough We pick songs to sing, remind us of things that nobody cares about And honestly we're probably more suicidal than ever now Personality Ashfire is a quiet, introverted dragon. She doesn't normally speak unless spoken to, and is very socially awkward. She has quite a small friend group in her school, and spends a lot of her time with them. She has a burning hate for gym class, and hates most of the people in it. She doesn't exactly like school in general. She enjoys Band, though. Ashfire thinks about things logically. She doesn't usually make a decision based on how she feels. However, her logic can be odd at times. For example, if she solves a math problem and it's multiple choice, and the answer she got isn't on there, she picks the number closest to the answer she got instead of redoing the problem. Ashfire can be quite lazy at times, and often asks her brother to vacuum for her, using the "I need to finish my homework" excuse. She was bored and took a depression test and it said she was suffering from mild to moderate depression, but she's not sure if the test was reliable or not. She can't stay asleep for a whole night, and often wakes up at 3 AM, falls back asleep, then 5 in the morning, then falls back asleep until her alarm rings or until she wakes up again. If you decide to live by, what you think's wrong and what's right Believe me you'll begin to wish you were sleeping Your weeping will creep in your head and you'll cry But if we wake up every morning and decide what we believe We can take apart our very heart and the light will set us free history Ashfire hatched to a happy family. She was her parents' first child, and they were overjoyed to have a healthy child. They named her after her (late) great-great-grandmother, whose name was also Ashfire. Her parents had three birds: Mac, Graber, and Paddy. Mac and Paddy were grey parrots and Graber was tiny green bird. He was probably the scariest out of all of the birds, because he would jump off of his perch and charge at her grandparents' dog, Goose, scaring the poor dog to death. She was raised as a Christian and went to a Christian pre-school. She was three when her brother was born. Her parents decided to give away the birds to a new home, as they had two children and couldn't find time or money for the birds. Ashfire reckons they are still alive right now. She went to a smaller kindergarten class and had one friend. Yep, she was that shy. Her family moved after she graduated kindergarten, and went to a larger school. She met her first friend there, named Lily. They are still good friends to this day. She met several of her friends in the following years. In 3rd grade, she fell on the pavement, scarring her left knee. When she entered sixth grade, she started feeling overwhelmed by homework. She had one missing assignment (but she got it turned in don't panic). The cycle continued into seventh grade, then eighth (it was at its worst in 7th grade). She loved her English teacher in 8th grade, because you almost didn't have to do anything in his class. He was friendly and funny, and made learning actually fun. She didn't turn in half the stuff for his class and he didn't care. She got an A. After she graduated middle school, she joined marching band. Best. Decision. EVER! She's currently in high school and is a strong Christian, and nothing's going to change that. I am cold, can you hear? I will fly with no hope, no fear And the ground taunts my wings Plummet as I sing, plummet as I... trivia *she can do a good impression of the old slug-worm lady from SpongeBob. *she named her flute Stan. *she wants to play ukulele **she'd name her ukulele of course ***has no idea what she'd name it though *likes pretty much any color *hates pop music *likes alternative/rock stuff I am cold, can you hear? I will fly with no hope, no fear And the ground taunts my wings Plummet as I sing, plummet as I... Gallery //insert gallery here (images should link to users, if not, then credit shall be given!!)\\ How frustrating and so degrading His time, we're wasting As time will fly by and the sky will cry as light is fading And he is waiting, oh, so patiently While we repeat the same routine as we will please comfortability Yeah, please don't think about why you can't sleep in the evening And please don't be afraid of what your soul is really thinking Your soul knows good and evil, your soul knows both sides And it's time you pick your battle, and I promise you this is mine (I promise you) {| Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters